


A Furry Tale

by Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Domestic Agentcorp, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by true events, No rat was harmed in the making of this fic, Rat in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall/pseuds/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall
Summary: Lena Luthor is enjoying a nice relaxing moment in a warm bath at her girlfriends apartment while waiting for Alex to get back with dinner, when the moment is spoilt by the arrival of an uninvited guest.This guest comes in the form of a rat, crawling UP the toilet, and leads to her making a bold decision about her and Alex's relationship.Completely random, but leads to a little Agentcorp fluff at the end.(Inspired by a rat actually crawling up my toilet!)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 168





	A Furry Tale

_ Mmmm.... this is perfect! _

Sinking down further into the blissfully hot water so that it reaches to just under her chin, the reclining woman cracks open her eyes when she feels her knees hit air as a direct result of the move. 

Staring at her exposed legs as they rapidly begin to cool now that they have broken the surface of the water, Lena ruefully glances around at the compact dimensions of Alex's bathroom. “Ok, so maybe perfect is overstating things a  **_little_ ** ......”

Though small, the room is in keeping with the stature of the rest of the apartment, and it is always immaculately kept. When Lena had arrived fifteen minutes ago it had been to find the room laid out with scented candles and a bottle of wine - which had a note pinned to it advising her to run herself a bath in order to relax - as Alex would be back by eight thirty, with dinner. 

Sipping a mouthful of dark liquid from the large glass in her hand as she lets the heat from the water ease her tired muscles from being hunched over her desk all day, Lena hums happily as her mind wanders to her thoughtful girlfriend making her way home with food. 

Having been dating for just over a year and a half, the pair had exchanged apartment keys about four months ago after agreeing that moving straight in with each other had the potential for disaster. As both of them were so used to living in their own space they'd decided that a softer slide into domesticity might help ease the transition, and as a result had been spending a series of alternating nights at each others places ever since. 

Though with the amount of clothing, weapons, and various DEO equipment currently scattered about her apartment Lena felt like Alex had already moved in, and really didn't know what was stopping her from speaking up and telling Alex that they should make it official. 

She knows how fiercely independent Alex is, and wonders if part of the problem is that she doesn't want to be the one to make the final suggestion to move in together because she fears it might come off as sounding like she was offering to 'keep' Alex - as the logical choice would be for Alex to move in with Lena rather than the other way around - which could obviously cause tension if Alex wasn't ready to give up her apartment. 

Letting out a sigh of frustration as her thoughts start to allow tension to creep back into her body, Lena is just about to take another mouthful of wine when a strange splashing sound distracts her. 

Glancing to her taps at her feet first, Lena checks to ensure she hasn't accidentally knocked them during her musings and is filling the already close to overflowing bath with any more water. Finding the taps still off her eyes then flick to the sink, only to find the taps there are also dry. 

When the noise comes again Lena is this time able to hone in on the direction it is coming from, and swings her head over to stare at the toilet in surprise. 

The lid is propped up as Lena had used it prior to slipping into the bath – she'd wanted to be able to luxuriate in the steaming water for as long as possible without the inconvenience of a full bladder affecting her mood – and as she watches, in bemused shock, a rather bedraggled looking rat hops out of the bowl to land on the rim of the toilet seat.

Having just swam up the U-bend of Alex's toilet after working its way through the apartment building's network of pipes, which it gained access to via the surprisingly rodent friendly sewer system, the soaking wet rodent pauses to shake its body free of the excess water and peruses the area around it. Thankfully for the rat, its built in reflexes - which have been honed over generations of ancestors to evade capture and death - help it dive for cover in the seconds before the projectile Lena impulsively launches toward it connects, and the impromptu weapon shatters ineffectually against the cistern to send shards of razor sharp glass (along with rather a lot of expensive wine), cascading all over the floor. 

“Shit”. Cursing loudly when she realises her mistake, Lena grits her teeth in frustration as she stares at the slew of broken glass now littering her escape route. 

Eyes swinging back to try and keep track of the offending vermin, she curses again when she realises it must have slipped inside the open cupboard under the sink as she can hear faint scrabbling coming from inside it. 

“ _ Leave your phone in the living room  _ she said....” Affecting an overly sweet tone, Lena rolls her eyes as she sarcastically mimics the words from Alex's note. “.... _ you need to relax and shut yourself off from the stresses of the world,  _ she said”. 

A whiskery nose poking out of the half open cupboard has Lena's voice raising to almost hysterical levels as she grabs the nearest item – the sponge she had been exfoliating with – and hurls it at the furry fiend. 

“Well, what are you meant to do when the stresses of the world climb UP THE TOILET and into the bathroom WITH YOU?!?!”

Hitting the door with a soft splat, the sponge sends the rat scurrying back into the recesses of the cupboard for safety, so Lena takes the opportunity to stand up and lean across the space to grab the towel she had placed on the rail overhanging the radiator. 

Just as intended, the towel had been thoroughly warmed by the heat rising from it, but that is the last thing on her mind as Lena quickly steps from the bath. 

Uncaring of the water sluicing down her body and onto the tiles, the naked woman instead shakes the thick towel out and carefully lays it down over the shattered glass on the floor.

Gingerly picking her way across the material Lena exits the room as swiftly as she can, ensuring her long tailed fugitive doesn't have any opportunity to follow, and makes sure the door shuts firmly behind her. 

Once safely in the living room she heads straight for her phone, unmindful of her current state of undress, and hits the speed dial button. “Jess, I need you to put some things into action for me. Immediately please...” 

  
  


****

When Alex arrives home thirty minutes later it is to find Lena dressed, sitting on the sofa, and with two rather large bags sitting next to her. 

Frowning in confusion as she eyes the bags warily, Alex enters the apartment with way less enthusiasm than she had been filled with moments before. “Hey babe.... everything okay?” 

Standing up briskly, Lena strides over to Alex and stops her before she can make it all the way through the door by placing a firm hand on her girlfriends sternum. “You're moving in with me. To MY apartment. Right now”. 

Taken by complete surprise, Alex can only stare at Lena and gape like a dying fish for several seconds. She had not been expecting that statement at all, let alone the moment she walked through the door to what she thought was going to be a relaxing evening of Netflix and (hopefully) chill, and her brain is having a hard time processing the information it has just been delivered. 

“You want me to.... move in with you? Now? Like.... right NOW, now?” 

Searching Lena's eyes for any trace of what might have brought about this abrupt decision, Alex suddenly relaxes and smiles when she realises that she might know what might have spooked her girlfriend into the sudden proclamation. Putting down the plastic bag full of food, she tilts her head to the side slightly as she regards Lena. 

“Babe, you know Nia was only joking the other day when she quoted that Buzzfeed article that said relationships start to go off the boil if couples don't make things official by moving in together before the end of two years.....”

“While I was in the bath a rat crawled up your toilet and stared me right in the eye”. Looking at Alex with a completely impassive expression on her face, Lena imparts the news as calmly as if she were reading out her latest shareholder budget. “There is no way I'm setting foot in this place ever again, so you either move in with me or find yourself a new girlfriend”. 

“Oh my god... a rat. Really?!” Eyes having widened to the size of small dinner plates as Lena spoke, Alex shudders as she pictures the nightmare scenario. “I definitely don't want a new girlfriend, and I guess getting Kara in to laser vision it out might be a bit of a fire hazard, so living together IS the obvious choice huh”. 

“Wise choice Danvers”. A small, relieved smile lifts the corner of Lena's lip at hearing Alex's easy capitulation.

“I guess I better make a start on packing....” Glancing around the apartment, Alex knows there is no way she can box up everything tonight, and starts to ponder on what she might have to do without until she can employ Kara's help in speed packing. 

“A removal team is already on their way, and have been instructed to pack everything that isn't in the bathroom. We'll just replace whatever you had in there, because there is no way  **_that_ ** door is being opened again”. Lena informs her authoritatively. 

“Oh....You already booked it before I got here huh?” Feeling slightly dazed by the efficiency with which Lena has dealt with the situation, Alex can only stare at her in mute awe. 

Seeing the glazed look on her stunned girlfriend's face and misconstruing the reason, a hint of doubt creeps into Lena and she gently cups Alex's cheek to place a chaste kiss on her lips. When she pulls back she searches Alex's eyes for a moment. “Are you really okay with this? Because I can send them away and book an exterminator instead if you're not. I don't want to force you into moving in with me if you're still not ready”. 

Hearing the hesitancy in Lena's normally confident voice is enough to snap Alex out of her daze, and she pulls her focus back onto the beautiful woman stood before her. 

“Hey, no! I'm  _ more _ than ready!” Placing her own hand over the one Lena has resting on her cheek, Alex squeezes her girlfriends fingers reassuringly. “To be honest, I've been waiting for you to ask me for a while now. I figured if I just kept leaving all my stuff at yours you'd have to ask me eventually”. 

“You did what now?” Frowning in confusion, Lena blinks several times as she tries to process Alex's statement. 

Letting out a soft chuckle at the adorably lost expression on the billionaire CEO’s face, Alex lifts her shoulder in a quiet confession. “I didn't feel right about inviting  _ myself _ to move in, so I was trying to give you the hint that I already think of your place as home by leaving as much stuff as I could at yours without overstepping”. 

“You..... already consider it home?”

Lifting her own hand to cup Lena's cheek now, Alex offers the suddenly insecure sounding woman a smile that starts in her heart and travels all the way up to her eyes. “Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you with the entirety of my heart and soul, so home for me is wherever  _ you _ may be. Don't you know that by now?”

Glancing down curiously as the digits that had been resting sedately against her chest now curl tightly around the material of her flannel top to grip it tightly, Alex then looks up into the intense green eyes of her girlfriends focused gaze. 

“You,  **_home_ ** , now”. Voice lowered into a rough burr by the mix of love and lust swirling within her, Lena's fingers tug meaningfully at Alex's shirt as she leads her unresisting girlfriend towards the door. “We suddenly have an entire apartment to christen”. 

Just about remembering to nab the plastic bags full of Chinese food on their way out, Alex's last thought as the door slams shut behind them is....

  
_ Who knew a rat was the secret to my happily ever after! _

**Author's Note:**

> So..….. my uninvited guest is still with me. 
> 
> 3+ weeks and counting, but let me know what you guys think of this to keep my sanity going!!


End file.
